


Мой герой

by dancingmind (aurora22), FoxAlica



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora22/pseuds/dancingmind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica
Summary: — Мы будем снимать особенный выпуск "Американского ниндзя" с участием наших зрителей-смельчаков! Подробности участия и инструкции о том, как отправить видеозаявку, ищите на сайте передачи.Вот оно что...— Слушай, я не уверен, что такие вещи для меня.Кристофер взглянул на него, потом опустил глаза и пробормотал что-то невнятное.— Не расслышал тебя, парень.— Я сказал, — повторил Кристофер, — что хочу отправить Бака.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Мой герой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Buck Is My Warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473567) by [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/pseuds/elisela). 



Готовка ужина как раз была в самом разгаре, когда Кристофер украдкой заглянул на кухню и встретился взглядом с отцом. Эдди улыбнулся ему и кивком головы предложил зайти, не желая прерывать Бака, который тем временем травил очередную байку. Однако Кристофер помотал головой и, сделав большие глаза, исчез за дверным проемом.

Странно. Чтобы его сын стеснялся Бака — это было что-то новенькое.

Эдди дослушал историю, отдав должное рассказчику и посмеявшись во всех нужных местах, после чего направился к выходу, якобы проверить, как там Крис. По пути он легонько сжал плечо Бака и весело проговорил:

— На этот раз, будь так добр, не сожги чесночный хлеб.

— Может, тогда хозяин дома хоть раз сам бы сообразил что-нибудь на ужин? — хмуро парировал Бак.

— Поверь, вряд ли это кому-то понравится, — Эдди вскинул руки, признавая поражение. — Мы с Крисом чудом держались на одних только консервах и газировке, пока не появился ты, Бак, и не спас нас.

Рассмеявшись, он ловко увернулся от прихватки, которую Бак запустил в его сторону, и двинулся по коридору в комнату Криса.

Крис сидел за письменным столом, перед ним — планшет, на голове — наушники. Хоть Эдди и не мог разглядеть, что же такое было на экране, ему было прекрасно видно, что Крис аж кончик языка высунул от усердия, записывая что-то в блокнот.

Эдди склонился над сыном и стянул с него наушники, чем немедленно заслужил недовольный взгляд.

— Эй, в чем дело, дружок?

— Тише! — Кристофер замахал на него руками. — Пап, закрой дверь.

Не совсем понимая, откуда взялось такое загадочное поведение, Эдди удивленно поднял брови, но сделал, как просил сын. Крис развернул планшет к нему и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения. Запустилось видео с шоу "Американский ниндзя", в котором разогревался один из участников. Они постоянно смотрели "Ниндзю", нередко вместе с Баком, поэтому Эдди все еще недоумевал, с чего бы это Крис смотрел его, заперевшись у себя в комнате, вместо того чтобы сделать это в гостиной. И тогда...

— Мы будем снимать особенный выпуск "Американского ниндзя", — объявил ведущий после того, как в завершился очередной этап испытаний, — с участием наших зрителей-смельчаков! Подробности участия и инструкции о том, как отправить видеозаявку, ищите на сайте телепередачи.

Вот оно что...

— Слушай, я не уверен, что такие вещи для меня.

Кристофер взглянул на него, потом опустил голову и пробормотал что-то невнятное.

— Не расслышал тебя, парень, — Эдди приподнял голову сына за подбородок.

— Я сказал, — повторил Кристофер, — что хочу отправить Бака.

Эдди, должно быть, молчал слишком уж долго, задумавшись о том, какой у него чудесный и благовоспитанный сын, о том, как сильно он любит Бака и как здорово, что Крис любит Бака, потому что Кристофер в конце концов добавил:

— Но я и для тебя могу видео записать.

— Нет, — отозвался Эдди, с трудом вынырнув из своих непозволительно частых грез про сына и лучшего друга. — Нет, Крис, по-моему, отправить Бака — отличная идея. Что мы должны сделать?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Крис. — Ты же запрещаешь мне гуглить в одиночку.

— Понятно, тогда давай разбираться вместе, — и Эдди потянулся к планшету.

Они изучили требования, которые оказались довольно простыми: нужно было заполнить анкету и отправить видеоролик на две-три минуты, где бы рассказывалось о претенденте и почему он заслуживал попасть на шоу. Попутно Крис составил список людей, которых он хотел бы заснять, и попросил Эдди найти и показать ему пару подобных видео на ютьюбе для примера.

Когда Бак позвал их ужинать, Крис аккуратно спрятал блокнот под стопкой книг и умоляюще взглянул на Эдди.

— Не говори ему, — попросил он шепотом.

— Почему? — Эдди тоже ответил шепотом.

— Вдруг он расстроится? Я не хочу, чтобы он грустил.

***

Всю следующую неделю Эдди помогал сыну незаметно собирать необходимый для видео материал. Для этого Бобби поведал о том, как Бак возмужал со временем, Афина вспомнила, как впервые с ним работала. А еще, чтобы не чувствовать себя единственным придурком на станции, Эдди подрядил Чимни и Ген исподтишка заснять, как Бак тренируется. Потом, как-то среди недели, пока Бак был на работе и откладывать больше уже было невозможно, Эдди помог Крису обустроить во дворе пятачок для съемки и записаться на камеру.

— Ну что, уверен? — спросил Эдди, пока Крис усаживался на стул. — У нас полно материала, тебе самому необязательно что-то говорить.

— Пап, — Крис закатил глаза, — я справлюсь.

Эдди глубоко вздохнул. Он точно знал: если Крис это сделает, продюсеры выберут Бака. Он и без того был идеальным кандидатом — молодой, самоуверенный чуть больше нормы, но в то же время искренний и добрый (и красивый, услужливо подсказал ему мозг). Эдди был готов поспорить, что ни один продюсер на свете, стоило ему услышать, через что Бак прошел во время цунами, не упустил бы его.

— Крис, — сказал он настойчивее, — я просто хочу, чтобы ты понимал: если они выберут Бака, тебе придется снова говорить об этом. Поэтому, если тебе слишком тяжело...

— Пап, — ответил Крис с раздражением, — я же сказал, что справлюсь.

Эдди, который долгое время мирился с кошмарами сына и знал, что Бак все еще мучился затяжным чувством вины, отнюдь не был уверен, что и сам выдержит, но все же согласно кивнул и установил телефон. Убедившись, что Крис помещается в кадре, он включил запись.

— Ну что ж, парень, расскажи про цунами.

***

Бак прошел отбор.

Ну конечно он прошел, кто бы сомневался!

Эдди получил звонок спустя пять дней после того, как они с Крисом отправили видео. Была середина рабочего дня, и он как раз безуспешно сдерживал смех над одним бедолагой, который, распевая серенады у дома возлюбленной, угодил ногой в водосточный канал и так и застрял. Эдди увидел пропущенный, когда все уже забирались обратно в машину.

Бак, вечно любопытная варвара, заглянул ему через плечо.

— Что там? — спросил он. — Не Крис, нет?

Эдди дождался, пока за звонком придет уведомление, и, едва заметив в тексте слово “ниндзя”, погасил экран.

— Да не, — он бросил телефон в карман, — ничего особенного. Окулист.

Бак подозрительно прищурился, затем надел наушники и стал ждать, пока Эдди наденет свои.

— Ты был у окулиста пару месяцев назад.

— Это для Криса, — соврал Эдди.

— У Криса окулист на следующей неделе в среду, — продолжил Бак.

Эдди уставился на него с недоумением.

— Что?

— Неужели забыл? В среду, в полдень.

Бак многозначительно поднял брови, отчего Эдди растерялся еще больше, но потом улыбнулся.

— Ой, я похоже тебе не рассказывал. Школьный врач говорил, что Крис жаловался на головную боль во время чтения, вот я и записал его к окулисту.

Бак слегка покраснел, во взгляде читалось недоверие.

Сколько всего Эдди хотел ему тогда сказать! От "Я должен был сам его отвести" и "Ума не приложу, как бы я воспитывал Криса без тебя" до "Таким образом ты хочешь показать, что любишь меня?", но вместо этого он лишь зыркнул на Ген с Чимни, которые в открытую на них таращились и пихали друг друга локтями.

— По средам я дежурю, — всего-то и смог он сказать в ответ.

— А я нет, — тихо произнес Бак.

Если честно, Эдди давно считал Бака вторым родителем Криса. Он нисколько не стыдился того, как часто полагался на помощь Бака в воспитании сына, или того, что Бак отводил и забирал Криса из школы, когда у Эдди не хватало времени, и даже того, что ему порой требовался часок-другой наедине с самим собой, прежде чем вернуться в режим ответственного родителя. Он нуждался в Баке, который не позволял ему слишком сильно грузиться и заверял в том, что на самом деле он был прекрасным отцом. Он нуждался в Баке, ведь тогда Крис питался чем-то помимо сухих завтраков и полуфабрикатов из морозилки. Более того, Бак и сам нуждался в Эдди с Крисом, чтобы кто-то готовил ему чистую форму для работы, выслушивал бесконечный запас его пустой болтовни и не позволял чувствовать себя слишком одиноко после тяжелых смен.

Бак никогда не перечил Эдди, никогда не вызывался первым решить какую-то проблему, а Эдди... Ну, ему это нравилось. Очень. Может, даже слишком. Поэтому, пожав плечами, он сказал:

— Что ж, прекрасно.

Он с трудом унял сердце, которое так и выстукивало "семья-семья-семья", прежде чем остальные смогли бы прочесть его чувства по глупому выражению лица, и остаток пути на станцию провел в мечтах, в которых Бак всю жизнь был с ним рядом.

Больше они не заводили разговор про звонок.

***

— Крис, уймись, прошу тебя, — взмолился Эдди.

— Да я в норме, пап, — ответил Крис. Он с бешеной скоростью раскрашивал лист бумаги, тем самым опровергая свой спокойный тон. — Мне очень нужно закончить, не мешай.

Эдди окинул взглядом обеденный стол и тяжело вздохнул. Ерунда, что фломастеры были смываемыми, он знал наверняка: разводы от маркера теперь в жизни не оттереть. Стол был полностью завален содержимым коробки с принадлежностями для творчества, тут и там размазан клей, и в довершение к этому повсюду сверкали блестки. Эдди ненавидел себя за то, как легко позволил сыну нарушить запрет на использование блесток, стоило только тому состроить щенячьи глазки. И вот в таком "нормальном" состоянии, в каком, по его заверениям, пребывал Крис, за последние пару минут он успел перевернуть целых две банки с блеском и стакан с мелками... Терпение Эдди подходило к концу.

— Готово, — объявил Крис как раз в тот момент, когда хлопнула входная дверь и из прихожей раздался голос Бака. Крис закрыл свое творение чистым листом картона и резко отодвинулся от стола. В воздух взметнулись облака блесток и осели по всей кухне, заставив Эдди мысленно содрогнуться.

— Не двигайся, — приказал он сыну. — Я не позволю блесткам проникнуть в дом!

— Вот это да, — удивился Бак, замерев в дверном проеме. — Никак закончили творческую работу?

— Лучшую в моей жизни, — подтвердил Крис, облокотившись на стол.

Несколько мгновений Бак и Эдди с любопытством разглядывали Криса. На левой руке сплошь отметины от разноцветных маркеров, еще и лицо разрисовано, а уж блестки... Ох уж эти блестки, с ужасом подумал Эдди.

— Так, — наконец заговорил Бак, — что будем делать?

— Я подумываю вытащить пожарный рукав, — серьезно предложил Эдди.

— Чтобы смыть весь мусор?

— Нет, чтобы затушить пепелище, — пояснил Эдди. — На мой взгляд, кухня восстановлению не подлежит.

Кристофер захихикал.

— Мисс Гарсия убирает роликом для чистки одежды. И влажными салфетками.

— Что ж, — решительно кивнул Бак, — если бы я кому и доверился в вопросе уборки блесток, так это твоей учительнице по изобразительному искусству. В коридоре я пропылесошу.

Как это он так не уследил за поведением сына, мелькнула у Эдди досадная мысль. Он вздохнул и, качая головой, пошел в кладовку за инвентарем для уборки.

— Ну, парень, за работу, — сказал он, вернувшись на кухню с липким роликом в руках. — И подумай, что мы закажем на ужин. У папы после уборки вряд ли будут силы что-то готовить.

— Зато они будут у Бака, — нашелся Крис и с надеждой сложил ладони перед грудью. — Я хочу блинчики.

— Бак не обязан для тебя готовить, — осадил его Эдди.

Крис посмотрел на отца с удивлением.

— Но, пап, Бак обожает блинчики, — заканючил он. — Я хочу, чтобы все было идеально, когда мы будем ему рассказывать.

— На самом деле, это ты обожаешь блинчики, которые готовит Бак, — Эдди старался не давить слишком сильно, проводя роликом по одежде Криса. — Бак любит чизбургеры, пельмени и пиццу. Выбирай.

— Но Баку нравится для меня готовить, очень нравится!

— Хорошая попытка.

— Вообще говоря, так и есть, — Бак стоял в дверях и улыбался. — Но сегодня я не в настроении печь блинчики, парень, прости.

— Тогда пусть будут бургеры, — решил Крис. — И не забудь молочные коктейли.

— Не забуду, — заверил Эдди. — Еще для Бака будут луковые кольца.

— Ах, — Бак слегка покраснел, — ребята, вы так хорошо меня знаете.

Все вместе они с усердием принялись за уборку, так что, когда доставили бургеры, на кухне не осталось ни одной блестки, а Бак успел переодеться в домашнюю одежду. Крис прямо-таки трепетал в предвкушении. Украдкой Эдди наблюдал за тем, как Бак, не скупясь на внимание и любовь, возился с его сыном. Он прогнал прочь легкое чувство ревности и стал ждать, когда же Крис объявит новости. В кои-то веки мальчик проявил несвойственную ему выдержку! Он дождался, пока все закончили с едой и Бак предложил немного прогуляться, и драматично прочистил горло.

— Бак, — начал он, — я должен сообщить тебе кое-что очень важное.

Эдди заметил, как Бак быстро взглянул на него, после чего снова сосредоточился на Кристофере.

— Я весь внимание.

Крис достал свою картину из ящика, куда Эдди спрятал ее во время уборки. Бак сохранял молчание и терпеливо ждал. Он аккуратно взял протянутый ему лист, словно это был бесценный документ, который он будет хранить до конца своей жизни (Эдди почти не сомневался, что Бак поставит его в рамку, как только найдет подходящую).

— Ого, — присвистнул Бак, рассмотрев картину. — Очень круто! Ты, наверное, долго ее делал.

Кристофер буквально задрожал от возбуждения, и Эдди удивился, почему Бак до сих пор этого не замечал.

— Бак, — сказал он, — это не выдумка. Ты настоящий ниндзя. Я записал тебя.

— Ты... — Бак оторвался от картины и поднял на него растерянный взгляд. — Как это?

— Пап, расскажи ему!

Крис затаил дыхание от волнения.

— Они готовят выпуск про специалистов оперативного реагирования, — пояснил Эдди, потирая шею. — Крис снял про тебя видео и отправил его на кастинг. Бак, тебя ждут на шоу.

Наступила тишина. На мгновение Эдди испугался, что Бак вот-вот откажется и непременно разобьет его сыну сердце... Однако Бак озарил их такой ослепительной улыбкой, что Эдди даже захотелось заслониться ладонью.

— Поверить не могу, что вы это сделали! — Бак вскочил, притянул к себе Криса и принялся крутиться с ним на месте. — Ничего себе! Как здорово, Крис! Меня правда выбрали? Покажешь видео?

Эдди заметил, как Крис прижался щекой к лицу Бака и что-то прошептал ему на ухо, заставив того заулыбаться еще шире, и у него перехватило дыхание.

***

На следующее утро за завтраком Крис показал Баку заготовленный блокнотный лист.

— Я записал кое-какие упражнения для подготовки, — сказал он, положив список перед Баком.

Эдди прекрасно видел, что Крис вел себя так, будто не сделал ничего особенного, но выражение, с которым он смотрел на Бака, неприкрытые преданность и надежда во взгляде заставили его на секунду отвести глаза.

— Классные идеи! — оценил Бак с набитым ртом. — Откуда ты их взял?

— Мне помогла Мэй. Мы смотрели с ней фотки и видео, — пояснил Крис.

Эдди поймал взгляд Бака и беззвучно подсказал: "Инстаграм".

— Она помогла мне найти комплексы упражнений, которые могли бы тебе пригодиться.

С окончательной версией списка ему помог Эдди. Он не мог не признать, что для восьмилетнего мальчишки, мало чего смыслившего в физической подготовке, тот справился весьма неплохо. Подготовка к курсу ниндзя была совсем не похожа на подготовку к работе, поэтому Крис действительно хорошо продумал, как помочь Баку выиграть. Сколько бы Эдди ни повторял сыну последние пару недель, что шоу устраивалось в благотворительных целях и Бак нисколько бы не расстроился, если бы проиграл, Крис в этом случае все равно бы сильно огорчился. Ведь он считал своей целью не просто показать Бака всему миру, но еще и представить его победителем.

— Что ж, задание номер один... — начал Бак.

Эдди, глядя на него, поморщился. Ну в самом деле, неужели нельзя прожевать с закрытым ртом?

— ...найти площадку с турниками. Хм... — он поглядел на Криса и широко улыбнулся. — Кажется, я знаю подходящее место. И подходящего помощника. Одевайся, супермен, мы приступаем к тренировкам!

***

Следующие несколько недель Эдди наблюдал, как Бак только и делал, что тренировался. Все его время отныне занимала работа и подготовка к шоу ниндзя. Эдди, конечно же, хотел, чтобы он стал лучшим и победил, но он скучал по нему. Бак пропускал вечера кино, потому что слишком уставал, и сил у него оставалось только на то, чтобы отключиться на диване.

Эдди старался не хандрить, но получалось плохо.

И он это понимал.

Это было нелепо и глупо, ведь он все еще видел Бака, по крайней мере, пятьдесят часов в неделю, но это было не тоже самое.

Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять: он скучал не только по дружеским посиделкам, но и по возможности разделять родительские заботы. Он скучал по тому, как Бак помогал Кристоферу с домашним заданием, и по их болтовне обо всем на свете во время поездки в машине. Скучал по тому времени, когда возвращался домой, а эти двое на заднем дворе заканчивали какой-то грязный научный эксперимент и бегали вокруг с перепачканными лицами. Скучал по выпечке, то и дело заполнявшей все контейнеры для еды, когда Кристофер клялся, что совершенно не может выбрать, какой рецепт печенья он хочет, и разве нельзя просто сделать всего понемногу?

Но Эдди замечал, что Бак все еще пытался. Он по-прежнему приходил несколько раз в неделю на ужин, только теперь вместо пиццы Бак готовил им здоровую пищу. Писал сообщения, звонил Крису по видеосвязи и приглашал их позаниматься в тренажерном зале ниндзя. Эдди уже пожалел, что согласился, потому что Крис вошел во вкус и не хотел прекращать занятия. Эдди с восторгом наблюдал, как Бак помогал его сынуКрису пройти полосу препятствий, а затем проходил ее сам с хохочущим Крисом на спине.

И пусть Эдди слишком пристально смотрел на полоску кожи, мелькающую между штанами и футболкой Бака, когда он висел вниз головой. Ну и что. Он будет отрицать это до самой смерти, но никогда не забудет. И он отказывался думать о том, как странно билось его сердце, когда он замечал, что Кристофер наблюдает за ним.

***

Кристофер был воодушевлен сверх меры. Эдди любил сына — просто обожал, умер бы за него или убил бы, если потребуется, — но если он в ближайшее время не угомонится, у Эдди точно поедет крыша.

Настал тот самый день.

Об этом невозможно было забыть, ведь его ребенок напоминал ему об этом каждые сорок три секунды с тех пор, как взошло солнце.

— Как думаешь, ему понравится моя рубашка?

— Ему обязательно понравится твоя рубашка, приятель, — отвечал Эдди.

— Может, нам стоило купить Баку рубашку ниндзя?

— Крис, продюсеры сказали, что участникам нужно надеть свои футболки, — отозвался Эдди. В который раз. Он уверен, что этот был шестнадцатый. И напомнил себе, что Крис просто взволнован, и, честно говоря, Эдди был рад. Ему нравилось, что Крис затеял это для Бака и был терпелив, пока Бак тренировался. И он знал: Крис будет вне себя от счастья, когда увидит, как сегодня вечером Бак проходит в финал.

Бак всегда смотрел на его сына так, будто он — подарок небес, однако Эдди даже не сомневался, что сам Бак для Криса — это просто весь мир.

— Пап?

— Да, приятель?

— Ты точно уверен, что ему понравится моя рубашка?

Эдди с трудом подавил желание побиться головой о руль.

***

Продюсеры рассказали, как пройдет день, показали, где находятся зоны отдыха, и вручили каждому расписание. Бак нервничал, и Крис подошел и обнял его, отчего сердце Эдди растаяло.

Этот ребенок был сама непосредственность, Эдди хотелось бы в этом на него походить.

— Я просто не знал, что сказать, — тихо признался Бак. — Они задавали мне вопросы, и я ... Эдди, я не знаю, что им сказать о цунами. Я не могу говорить, как потерял Криса, просто не могу, и не говори, что этого не было, Эдди. Мы оба это знаем.

Прежде чем Эдди успел что-то сказать, Крис схватил Бака за руку и сказал:

— Бак, тебе не обязательно говорить об этом. Это сделаю я. Я буду рядом с тобой.

Эдди не нравилась сама мысль, что его любимые мальчики должны рассказывать о самом худшем дне в их жизни. Крису и так пришлось записывать это на камеру, но он был рядом. А теперь это надо повторить на национальном телевидении — просто кошмар! Эдди подозревал, что именно поэтому Баком заинтересовались продюсеры. Они ждали каких-то сочных подробностей ради рейтинга.

То, что они будут вместе... Ну, это заставило Эдди чувствовать себя намного лучше. Он знал, что должен быть рядом с Кристофером всякий раз, когда его снимают, но он почти задался вопросом, сможет ли он оставить Криса, если Бак будет с ним.

Может, Крису не было трудно рассказать всему миру, почему Бак — его герой, но Эдди не знал, сможет ли он сам выдержать рассказ о том, как близок он был к тому, чтобы снова потерять своего сына.

***

— Папа высадил нас, и мы собирались пойти в кино, но Бак сказал, что сегодня хороший день и мы должны играть на улице. Он собирался прокатить меня на чертовом колесе и выиграть в тире большого медведя.

— А что случилось, когда обрушилось цунами?

— Бак спас меня. Мы добрались до пожарной машины, а потом он бросился спасать других людей. Я споткнулся и упал в воду, но услышал крик Бака. И я знал, что он снова меня найдет. Бак всегда спасает меня. Он мой герой.

***

Крис вцепился в Бака. Эдди ненавидел себя за то, что разрешил ему говорить. Он знал, что Крису будет тяжело, а Эдди стоило быть ответственнее и вмешаться.

— Остановись, — сказал Бак. Он даже не смотрел на Эдди, он закрыл глаза, обнимая одной рукой Криса, а другой — нежно придерживая его голову. Но Эдди знал, что он обращался к нему. — Перестань корить себя, Эдди, с ним все будет в порядке.

Приглушенное “да” Кристофера отозвалось ножом по сердцу Эдди. Эдди услышал, как он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем отстраниться от Бака и спуститься вниз. — Теперь я в порядке, — сообщил он, поправляя очки.

Бак положил руку на макушку Кристофера и взъерошил его кудри.

— Ты уверен?

— Уверен.

— Ладно, тогда мне лучше пойти туда и размяться, — сказал Бак. — Ты ведь будешь в первом ряду, приятель?

Крис улыбнулся ему.

— Я буду сбоку, — отозвался он. — Чтобы ты мог найти меня, если я понадоблюсь.

Эдди суетился над сыном еще минуту после ухода Бака, и впервые за несколько недель Кристофер терпел это. Они как раз собирались пойти поужинать в небольшом кафетерии, когда продюсер вернулась и попросила еще минутку с Кристофером на камеру.

— Мы просто хотим, чтобы он рассказал о том, как он рад видеть на шоу Бака, — сказала она с нежной улыбкой.

Крис, не дожидаясь разрешения, просто снова забрался в кресло, в котором сидел раньше, и выжидающе посмотрел в камеру.

— О чем ты думаешь, когда видишь Бака на шоу? Не забудь начать с "я чувствую", пожалуйста.

— Я чувствую себя по-настоящему счастливым, — сказал Кристофер, — мое сердце переполняет радость. Я люблю Бака, он как мой второй папа. И я бы хотел, чтобы это было по-настоящему.

Эдди замер. Он был совсем не в восторге от звука, который издал, и на мгновение ему захотелось провалиться под землю, но он нашел в себе силы попросить у продюсеров небольшой перерыв.

— Крис, — спросил он, когда они остались одни, — что ты имеешь в виду?

Крис пожал плечами.

— Нет, мне нужно услышать, — настаивал Эдди. — Брось, Крис. Поговори со мной.

Сын посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Ты не будешь злиться? — когда Эдди отрицательно покачал головой, Крис признался: — Я хочу, чтобы Бак был моим настоящим отцом. Томас говорит, что Бак не мой настоящий отец, потому что ты не замужем.

Томас, без сомнения, ровесник Криса, но Эдди был почти уверен, что это не должно волновать ребенка. Он также понятия не имел, как отреагировать, поэтому все, что смог произнести, — это очень красноречивое "э-э-э..."

Уж чего-чего, а этого он не ожидал.

Вообще.

— Папа, — прошептал Кристофер. Эдди посмотрел на него, на его глаза, полные надежды, милое лицо, и в этот момент был готов дать ребенку все, что захочет, ведь он так его любил. — Я люблю Бака. И Бак любит тебя. Мы ждем только тебя, приятель.

Тогда Эдди понял — он самый большой идиот в мире. И не потому, что сидел с открытым ртом, а потому, что его восьмилетний сын знал о его личной жизни больше, чем он.

— Хм, — снова выдавил он, на что Кристофер закатил глаза. Черт возьми, Бак не должен учить его сына таким вещам!

— Папа, — сказал Кристофер, — папа, просто скажи Баку, что ты его любишь.

— Все не так просто, приятель, — отозвался он, опустившись на колени перед сыном и проведя рукой по его волосам.

— А почему бы и нет?

Истерический смешок почти вырвался наружу, и Эдди крепко сжал челюсти, чтобы Крис не подумал, будто он смеётся над ним. Почему бы и нет? Эдди мог перечислить все причины, почему это было не так просто, начиная и заканчивая тем фактом, что он — трус, который использовал своего сына в качестве оправдания. А почему бы и нет? Потому что Эдди была невыносима мысль о том, что он снова может кого-то потерять.

А почему нет?

Почему нет?

Стоп. Крис сказал, что Бак любит его?

— Хорошо, — услышал Эдди свой голос. — Хорошо, Крис, я скажу ему.

***

— Эдди!

Голос Бака полнился отчаянием — и это первое, что Эдди услышал, когда они с Крисом вышли на улицу. До сих пор они оставались внутри, пока не пришло время Бака, но Эдди знал, что уже поздно и его сын все так же легко устает. Эдди обернулся, готовый поддержать Бака ободряющими словами, как...

— Какого черта, Бак! — рассмеялся он. — Друг, что ты наделал?

— Возможно, произошел несчастный случай с кетчупом, — признался Бак, морщась. — Эдди, что мне теперь делать?

Спереди на ранее чистой футболке Бака с логотипом пожарного департамента Лос-Анджелеса красовались четыре бледно-розовые размазанные капли. Очевидно, Бак попытался почистить ее, но не удалось.

— Повернуть время вспять и надеть черную рубашку? — все еще смеясь, предложил Эдди. Бак опять застонал, и Эдди его пожалел. — Сними рубашку, Бак.

Он снял свитер, отдав его Крису, и потянулся к своей футболке. Он знал, что она будет маловата Баку, но Эдди не в первый раз одалживал ему одежду и знал, что он в нее влезет.

Судя по тому, как женщина с микрофоном посмотрела на Бака, выглядел он очень неплохо в тесноватой футболке.

— Эдди, ты лучший, — заявил Бак. Подождал, пока Крис вернет Эдди свитер, и схватил ребенка в крепкие объятия. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я делаю это для тебя, приятель? Ты не слишком разочаруешься, если я не дойду до конца?

Крис прижался к щеке Бака.

— Я никогда не разочаровываюсь в тебе, Бак.

Глаза Бака блестели, когда он поставил Криса на землю.

— Он лучший ребенок на свете, Эдди, клянусь, — сказал он, мягко улыбаясь, и Эдди улыбнулся ему в ответ, как идиот. Он был не в силах погасить улыбку. Господи, неужели Бак всегда так на него смотрел? Насколько же Эдди был слеп, что его сын это видел, а он — нет?

— Бак, — отозвался Крис, пожимая ему руку.

Его куртка была расстегнута, и все могли видеть его специальную футболку во всей красе. Крис, который неделями мучился над ниндзя-прозвищем для Бака, расстроился из-за того, что не смог в итоге ничего подобрать, и разнылся: “Это же просто... это просто Бак. Бак — мой герой”. И Эдди решил, что этого достаточно, и заказал ему футболку. Он купил и для всей съемочной группы в качестве сюрприза, но они не получат их до окончания съемок.

— Крис, — выдохнул Бак. — Ох. Спасибо.

Только когда Бак ушел, услышав свое имя, Эдди вспомнил, что на новых футболках, которые Бобби заказал для них, на спине написаны их фамилии. И когда Бак развернулся, чтобы уйти, между лопаток у него красовалось “Диас”. Эдди много думал над этим, но самой громкой мыслью стало просто: “Да”.

***

Бак дошел до конца.

Разумеется.

Кристофер буквально бросился на Бака, когда тот сбежал со ступенек последнего препятствия и вернулся туда, где они стояли во время интервью. Мальчик положил голову ему на плечо, а Бак в это время объяснял ведущему, почему выбрал именно Фонд помощи детям с церебральным параличом в качестве своей благотворительной организации.

Эдди видел, как горели глаза Бака, когда он говорил о Кристофере.

Он видел, как Бак нежно гладил Кристофера по голове.

Видел, как выражение лица Кристофера с каждой секундой становилось все более довольным, и думал про себя: “Ради бога, не целуй этого человека в первый раз по национальному телевидению”.

Но когда Бак поблагодарил ведущего и вернулся к Эдди, чтобы крепко обнять, Эдди выдохнул ему в ухо: “Я люблю тебя". Он подумал, что Бак мог не услышать его из-за шума вокруг, но, судя по тому, как тот замер, он расслышал.

— Серьезно? — прошептал Бак.

— Серьезно, — вмешался Кристофер, прежде чем Эдди успел хоть что-нибудь ответить. — Очень сильно, Бак. И это вроде как противно.

Эдди почувствовал, как Бак беспомощно затрясся от смеха, и ему захотелось, чтобы этот момент длился вечно.


End file.
